Blossomed (5)
Recap from last part: The group finds Lilac's hideaway, her tree palace. But she refuses to return with them and strikes Rocky in the heart. After meeting with the Flower Fairies and Chase, they learn that if they don't remove it soon, he'll turn into a rock covered in purple flowers forever. Only an act of true love can save him, so they return to Adventure Bay so Skye can kiss Charming. Meanwhile, Lilac is captured by Charming and his group of infiltrators. Imprisoned (Lilac wakes up and finds herself in the pound) (As she heads to the grated window, she sees that her paws has been chained up) (She looks out the grated window) (Outside, the entire town is covered in several of her plants and the water is drying up) Lilac: Oh, no. What have Ah done? (The door opens) Pound man: Be quick, she's dangerous. (Charming enters) Lilac: Why did yuh take me here? Charming: If I didn't, those men would've killed you. Lilac: Ah'm a threat here. Ah can't stay! Take my position for me and take care Sugar Pup. Charming: Rocky and Skye haven't returned yet. If you just bring back Winter and stop the Summer and all the plants, we can find them. Lilac: Don't yuh see? Ah can't do it! Ah ain't know how to do it. Yuh have ta' tell them to let me go. Charming: I'll do my best. (He leaves and the door closes and locks) Lilac: Ah... have to get out myself now. (She uses her powers to create vines that start covering her shackles) Return to Adventure Bay (The others are running towards Adventure Bay) (Ariel's flower begins pulling on her away from them) Ariel: Whoa, Rosy! Meet you guys at the Lookout! Bumbleberry: Stay out of sight! Ariel: I will! (Ariel flies out of their sight) (In the distance) Hello! Julius and Justina's voices: Wow! A talking flower! Cool! Bumbleberry: I should've known.... (They see the Lookout Island and hurry over to the bridge, which is up) Chase: Little Hootie, you go back home. We'll take it from here! Little Hootie: Hoo! (He flies back to his tree) Chase: Megaphone! *Ruff* (His megaphone appears) We're back! And we've found Skye and Rocky! (The bridge lowers and Rubble and Penelope drives over in their vehicles) Rubble: You guys are okay. Penelope: Rocky doesn't look so good. Skye: We have to see Charming! Right away! (Bumbleberry helps Rocky into Penelope's vehicle and Chase hops into Rubble's vehicle) Skye: Wings! *Ruff* (Her wings appear) Thank you for everything, Bumbleberry. We won't forget you or our promise! (She flies over to the island and Rubble and Penelope both drive their vehicles across the bridge) (When they reach the other side, the bridge goes up) (Bumbleberry, with her head down, walks back home) (Back in the Lookout) Charming: I'm going back out to go and find Skye! Mayor Goodway: You can't risk going out there again! Charming: If anything happens to her-- Mayor Goodway: Anything happens those pups, the other pups will need you. (Rubble and Penelope walked in with Skye, Chase, and a weak Rocky) (Zuma notices them) Zuma: *gasps* 'Wocky'! Dude! Mayor Goodway: Are you pups okay? Skye: Charming, you have to kiss me! Charming: What!? Chase: Don't worry. We have to leave them alone. This will help Rocky. (Everyone leaves the room until it's just Skye, Charming, and Rocky, who is placed on a bean bag) Rocky: Lilac struck me in my heart. Charming: You said that she would never hurt you. Rocky: Not on purpose.... Skye: Only an act of true love can save him before he turns to stone forever. Charming: A true love's kiss. (He gets ready to kiss her but then he stops and smiles evilly) Oh, Skye, if only there was someone out there who loved you. Betrayal Skye: What did you say? (Charming pulls the rope and red curtains cover the floor) How did you--? Charming: I'm actually a Medieval Pup. But I hated my skills. I wanted to fly. Skye: You mean you--?! Charming: You were so deperate for love, you were willing to let me join like that. (He then makes the room very hot) I figured that after I joined, I let us be alone and then stage an accident for you. But thanks to Lilac, I learned that I actually love my skills. And to prove it, I'm going to kill her and then stop all the plants and bring back Winter. Rocky: You can't do that! You're no match for Lilac! Charming: No, you're no match for Lilac. Skye: We'll stop you. Charming: No, I'm already getting away with it. I hope you enjoy sunburns. (He leaves the room and locks the opening door) (Skye can't open the door and the elevator is locked too) Skye: Someone! Anyone! Help! Rocky: *Groans painfully* (Purple flowers bloom on his head and all over his body) ...help.... (Meanwhile, Charming puts on a sad face and walks over to the others) Kelvin: Something isn't done soon, the water will dry up and we'll all die! Chase: It's Charming. Charming: Rocky and Skye are.... dead.... Chase: What!? Charming: It was too late for Rocky. He was killed by Lilac and Skye hid the fact that Lilac struck her too. She told me that a minute.... before she died... Kelvin: That proves it. That pup is a monster and we are all in danger now! Charming: I hate to do it, but Lilac is now charged with treason.... and must now be sentenced to death. (To Be Continued) (click here to see last part Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Frozen